


A x Family x Matter

by Drakey



Series: Star Trek: The Next Gon-eration [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Star Trek
Genre: Gross Misuse of Vacation Time, M/M, Prison Breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/pseuds/Drakey
Summary: Gon and Killua take their first bit of vacation time to visit Killua's family.At high speed.Without announcing themselves.Hey, that's what you have to do when most of your family thinks you're a terrorist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just leave the question of what happened to Alluka hanging out in the open.

Thirteen hundred thirty. Father arrives to inspect the facilities. For three hours, he circles the building, followed by rotund Milluki and dead-eyed Illumi. 

Sixteen hundred twenty-five. The inspection arrives at the single cell, far to the back of the prison. Father does not speak. He does not acknowledge that he is in the same room as his daughter. He behaves as though he is ignorant of her.

He believes, she tells herself, that he is being kind by allowing her five minutes in the presence of her family.

Alluka is Ansata. Silva is the Chief of Defense for the Loyalist Party.

They are not family. Whatever blood may say.

Sixteen hundred thirty. Father leaves.

The next day, it happens all over again.

That's just how it works.

+----+

"I still can't believe," Gon mumbled, "that Killua wanted to spend our vacation on _Risa_ when his sister is stuck in a prison on Rutia IV."

Killua gripped the console in front of him and tried not to shout in sudden fear.

"I still can't believe Gon thought this was a good idea," he shot back. "Gon has an entire Starfleet capital ship." There was a loud explosion and a shower of sparks poured out of something attached to the thruster regulator assembly. "We could have rolled in with enough firepower to casually demand that her sentence be commuted to exile."

"Regulations don't allow that," Gon pointed out. "Killua is still thinking like he's in Section 31." He frowned at his controls. "That was the thruster regulator. We're going to roll."

"Fuck," Killua said calmly, and he grabbed his seat. The little Ferengi shuttle they'd bought for their insane mission rolled like a drunken bird and Gon gritted his teeth holding on to the controls. 

Finally, after three full rotations, Gon killed the instability and said "Go!"

They both ran for the little transporter in the back.

+----+

Sixteen hundred twenty-seven. A guard enters the room, and Alluka watches as the strange man speaks to father. Father's face grows tense, his eyes grow wide, his huge frame seems to bulk even larger, and there is a shimmering susurration as amber light fills the cell. Illumi turns, drawing his phaser, but a man, not a Rutian, is standing suddenly between Alluka and Illumi. 

He is tall, with hair so dark it seems almost green, or blue, or highlighted with any of a dozen other colors. He wears a green casual uniform, he is bulky (though nothing like father. No one is as large as father) and powerful, and a strange patch of scarred skin shows bald on the back of his head, and before Illumi can react, the man has pointed something at him, something that whirrs and stirs the air.

Alluka is attracted to this man. She realizes it all at once, and she is so wrapped up in the realization that she doesn't even realize there is someone else in the room until her brother's voice speaks up.

"Thought you ought to meet my husband, dad. I'll be taking Alluka, now."

The large man with the dark hair says "Pleased to meet you," but the tone of his voice makes it a lie, the last word a threat.

Killua says "Gracerunner, three to beam up."

Alluka is taken by a transporter beam.

+----+

"The look on their faces when the pheromones hit!" Killua exalted. "Gon has to take a handheld fan on every away mission. That was too funny."

Gon leaned back in their little room, watching out the window. Gracerunner was running with all she had. As far as Captain Nepin and his crew were aware, they weren't being pursued, but the little ship was no match for the Rutian Expeditionary Force that would still have jurisdiction for another twenty lightyears. It was part of why they'd chosen the Gracerunner. No one on Rutia would have suspected that a refitted Oberth with a commercial license was about to pull off a prison break. the downside was the need to run like hell afterwards.

"Is Gon okay?" Killua asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Admiral Chekov is going to be furious," Gon said. He smiled. "But Admiral Netero likes me, so it's okay. Is Killua ready for our next stop?"

Killua blanched a bit. "Delta. Cetecea. Sure. Gon got to meet my family, now I meet Gon's."

"Killua will love them," Gon said. "Aunt Mito is dying to meet my husband."

"What about Gon's father?"

Gon shrugged. "Admiral Ging will love Killua too." He got up, pulled Killua to his feet, and started tugging him toward the door. "Let's see if the doctor is done with Alluka."

**Author's Note:**

> Switching tenses like that is kinda hard on the ol' writer-brain.
> 
> The Gracerunner is mentioned in passing in Any x Other x Name as a mercenary ship that Palm could hire to fight off the Orions. She's a concept I've had kicking around in my head fora while right now: the basic hull of a Starfleet surplus Oberth Class starship, stripped down to essentials and rebuilt with an eye to asskicking. Someday, I may get bored and use that ship as the hero ship in a story or series of stories.


End file.
